Elemetal Guardians: Season 1
Episode 1 Azar'zer was walking around the city, during night currently, he was swirling with arcane energy and he stood 3,8 meters tall. Azar'zer looked around and simply said "Quiet it is." Mahjong is jumping over buildings enjoying himself. "WEEEEEEE. I LOVE JUMPIN'!" "Hmm....so this is the Lightning District? Seems nice." Lychnus says as he walks to the front Gate."Excuse me? I would like to enter." The man behind the counter is giving him a cold dead eye."Are you from this District? If not I cannot let you in." Lychnus knows better than lying."Well, I am from the Light District , but you see I am one the people that have contributed to your society." The man looks at him for a while."I cannot let you in, you are bad blood.....any other District is bad blood....." Lychnus cringes at the sound of these words."Well Sir, I can assure, I will not do anything to harm this civilization." Lychnus watches the man for a while and he sees the man reaching for something.In one swift motion Lychnus leaps over the Gate."Sorry but you've forced me to take action!" Lychnus breaks into a sprint."I'm only a 12 year old boy!? What could I do to harm you all?.....except use magic to blind your people" He says the last part under his breath. He looks back and more men are bursting through thr gate. They are healivly armed."Oh no" Lychnus starts to slow down and looks around for a second. He sees a balcony."Aha!" But before he can do anything else, he is tackled and seized by the men."Let me go!! Let me go you brutes!" He frantically swings his body everywhere trying to escape."We cannot allow non lightning scum into our district, the other districts have hurt us...." Lychnus swells with anger and bursts " I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE OTHER DISTRICTS HAVE DONE!! MY PEOPLE HAVE NOT DONE A THING TO HARM YOU ALL!!" Lychnus tries to escape once more, but fails.He kicks one of the guards in the face, and then he is punched in the face.He then blacks out and goes limp."We need to take him to the torture chamber, this is what the boss wants..." Lychnus is slung over the guards shoulder and carried off. Azar'zer walks into the guards and Lychnus, he stands in their way and says "Might i ask what this boy has done to deserve this?" "He's done nothing." Mahjong lands on the gaurds on one foot paralysing him. Mahjong then jumps off. "The people here are quite pig-headed now these days." The other guard, holding Lychnus backs up and says." Lord Intentione strictly says anyone from outside the Lightning District will be taken and tortured, so the other Districts know we mean business." The guard pushes Azar'zer out of the way.Lychnus opens his eyes, still groggy, he puts a finger to his mouth,gesturing to be quiet.Lychnus looks behind him and see the guards head.He begins to sing."Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend. Come to me bury your sorrow temptation await the condemned.As he sings a black smoke goes from his mouth on into the guards ear.The guard stops dead in his tracks, and falls to the ground.Lychnus hops up before the man falls."That was a lullaby that my Uncle from the Dark District would sing to me....before he left us...." "I assume the guards here are quite stupid, along with this 'Intentione'." Azar'zer says as he looks around, spotting another guard that was coming to help the other guards, azar'zer pointed at the guard and opened a small portal in front of his hands, unleashing a wave of purple lightning that appeared and disappeared every second, then it reached the guard and the guard blew up in an explosion of energy, but the explosion was silent somehow, the ground where the lightning was thrown over was damaged badly. "Hmmm, well. This is going out of hand. How about we all stop and go to the nearest bar so that we may let off some steam, hmm?" "That sounds nice, but I don't drink alcohol." Lychnus looks at his rescuers."My name is Lychnus Umbra, pleasure to meet you both." "Let's just go..." Azar'zer says as he heads towards the nearest bar. Mahjong beats them to the bar. "Give me some Ice on the Rocks. WHOOO! What ever drink they want is on me." Lychnus enters the bar and looks at the bartender.He then thinks"Won't they know I'm not from here?" ''He snaps back into reality and says" I would like some water with a sprig of mint, and lemon juice thank you." This is a drink he had drank all of the time growing up. It's a very fine drink made in the Light District. Azar'zer simply stood near them, leaning towards the country with his back facing it, he crossed his arms and awaited them to finish drinking so they could talk. Mahjong finishes drinking. "Hmmm, Niiiice." Pays for the drinks. "Sooo, what should we do now?" Lychnus quietly sips his drink and says."Thank you all for saving me back there, I would have been torture....probably by electrocution, knowing Lord Intentione." He looks up from his drink and says."Lady Illuminare, is very kind and doesn'nt torture her people...or any people for that matter...." "We know.".Mahjong jumps around a few times."That's why we prefer her order than her tyranical husband." "Maybe we could take him down..." Azar'zer says as he looks at the others. Lychnus shivers at the sound of this."It would be a risky move to do so. You know what they do to people that oppose the leaders? I am not even from this district so who knows what they would do with me." "If we were sucessful we could simply take over this district, and then we can do whatever we want with it." Azar'zer says. "Hmmm, that would be nice." Mahjong jumps around the bar."But we have to understand that there will be chaos if we so forth do so. What we need is a new order. What we need,is a democracy. For the people.By the people." Lychnus stands up quickly."Hold on now, we can't just rebel! If it's only two of us.....You will surely fail....And if you do conquer this district, the chaos would just result in another war!!" Lychnus starts to get angry."You can't make another war happen....I'm not losing anymore people....And if you have a problem with it, and if you wan't to get to the Light District, you ahve to go through me." Lychnus regrets saying this because the bartender was listening.Lychnus' eyes widen., and he steps backward.He sees the man behind the counter reaching for something, and Lychnus won't be caught this time. He grasps his glass quickly and throws it towards the man.The man jumps back and Lychnus runs out of the door.He runs back in and says."I suggest you run, because they will know that you all were hording a Light District resident, since we came in together." He runs back out hoping his friends follow. Azar'zer simply raises his hand and poked the man on his nose as his face was burned off from an explosion caused by magic as he awaited Lychnus to come back. Mahjong folows behind him ubt starts running backwards when he catches up. "That is what I am talking about. We can't just stay out of harms way forever, my friend. We will do what we the people believe is best for us. Even if we loose some good men in the proccess. That is how we mke history. Besides, what makes a Light District Resident any different from anyone else? We're all the same here, right Mr. Thunder Man?" "You can just call me Mirage, And i'm an ethereal, And yes, We're all the same here." Azar'zer says. Lychnus runs back when everything is fine again."Nice to meet you Mirage, and what is your name?" He asks his other friend. Mahjong takes a bow."I am Mahjong. Son of the orignal emperor of this once great nation." Azar'zer simply looked around and said "I believe i put my staff in one of the buildings around here, Maybe i should go get it." Lychnus puts a hand on Mirage's shoulder."I shall come with you, it's my debt for you saving me earlier. I know it doesnt seem like it, but this wasnt the first time I was saved from a giant man.My friend Hiroto......You know what? Never mind, its my code of honor to help you." He shows a smile. Mahojng is even more jumpy."Then it looks like that makes us an epic threesome, then" Azar'zer walks out of the bar, expecting the others to follow, he glew a little bit more for a second as he looked towards one building far away, it seemed to release energy, he looked towards it as he awaited the others to come out. "Okay Mirage, Mahjong, where to? Im not from here so you all most know this place best."Lychnus says as he walks out of the bar. "We follow Mr. Thunder Man. Besides, I don't go ''into buildings. I jump over buildings. It seems more fun that way." Mahjong follows Azar'zer. Azar'zer with his long legs, and almost no weight, runs as fast as lightning it seems and runs up the wall of a building and jumps up on the roof and awaits everyone else. Lychnus gets a surge of happiness from seeing Mirage running."Ill have you know, you may be as fast a lightning, but IM A FAST AS LIGHT!" In a sonic boom, Lychnus Speeds up the building wall and over it. He is a golden flash, bursting through the cosmos faster than anything. Mahjong was already there before the both of them and is laying on the roof. "Man, you guys are slow." Jumps down."Seemed like forever."You forget that lightning ''is ''light. Why else is called 'lightning'?" "Since it seems you people are fast enough to keep up with me, Try to keep up with the speed of instant." Azar'zer says as he throws both his hands forth and surrounds himself in a purple-light-white glow and explodes in that color as he instantly teleports to the building, where he picked up his staff and awaited the others to come. Lychnus catches up to him at the speed of light."Suck that Sonic the Hedgehog." He says as he stops to stand with Azar'zer Mahjong is standing right behind them. "Again.Too slow, but nice scepter. Looks colorful. Planing on giving someone a seizure with that?" "Not really." Azar'zer said, he arrived moments before Mahjong because of instant meaning he was there at the moment he moved, and then he said "Now, What are we going to do?" as he sheathed the staff. "How 'bout I treat you to another drink?" "Well, You see, My physical form doesn't allow me to drink." Azar'zer says. "Oh. Well I'll just save ya' one then." "Hmm... Maybe we could get out of this district." Azar'zer says. Lychnus looks at his dark and mysterious friend."We could try, I could take you all to the Light District." He offers "If it isn't lurking with guards who follow a power hungry psycopath i'm going there." Azar'zer says. "I will too. If there are more buildings to jump over. It's been a while since I visited the Light District." Mahjong says Lychnus nods."I assure you each type of elemental is welcome in the Light District." Lychnus begins to walk foward."we just need to get moving.I see the District of Humanity, and the Light District is about 10 miles due North." Azar'zer simply makes his fingers touch them as he flashes purple-blue-white and they are surrounded by runes and they end up teleporting 10 miles to the north.